


The Beginning of the End

by AsukiKiri



Series: The Zodiac Quest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Cancer, Capricorn - Freeform, Celtic Gods, Chaos, Egyptian Gods, End, F/F, F/M, Gemini - Freeform, Greek gods, Leo - Freeform, Libra, M/M, Order, Pisces - Freeform, Sagittarius - Freeform, Science Fiction, Scorpio, Taurus - Freeform, Virgo - Freeform, Zodiac signs - Freeform, aquarius, norse gods, original plot line, roman gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsukiKiri/pseuds/AsukiKiri
Summary: When Iris West's life takes a turn for the worst, she's lead on a journey that will change her life forever. Can Iris and her friends Nico, Jason, Tyler, Evan, and Ivy defeat End, Chaos, and Order before the wold falls into disorder and save Libra? With the help of some demigods and constellations Iris might just be the hero of this story.~ I'm so sorry for my awful summery!! This is my first book and comments are appreciated!~





	1. Chapter 1

Libra- Girl - The Scales Sign - Iris

Leo- Boy - The Lion Sign - Iris

Gemini- Girl - The Twins Sign - Ivy

Aquarius- Boy - The Water Bearer Sign - Ivy

Pisces- Girl - The Fish Sign - Evan

Taurus- Boy - The Bull Sign - Evan 

Virgo- Girl - The Virgin Sign - Tyler

Capricorn- Boy - The Goat Sign - Tyler

Cancer- Girl - The Crab Sign - Jason

Sagittarius- Boy - The Archer Sign - Jason

Aries- Girl - The Ram Sign - Nico

Scorpio- Boy - The Scorpion Sign - Nico

Chapter One

I gazed at the Seattle skyline in despair. I found myself constantly comparing it to the one in New York where I had lived my entire life. My mom had gotten a new job in Seattle so we had to pack our things and leave the only home I’d ever known.

During the entire car ride I wondered how she managed to even get a job so far from New York. She must be great at whatever it is she does to get a job so far away. I was extremely upset about having to leave all my friends behind. Why couldn’t we stay with dad instead? But when we pulled up to the house all negative thoughts about Seattle vanished and all I could do was stare in utter awe. 

It was a huge two story house with at least seven bedrooms. The house was painted a light brown color, and looked like a millionaire should be living there, not a little family from New York. It had a large window, from roof to the floor that seemed to be looking into the living room. The sidewalk leading to the steps was lined with decorative stones. There was also a canopy of trees surrounding the house making it look like the bottom was darker than the top.

In my state of awe I didn’t hear my brother yelling at me to get out, so when they opened my door to get out I tumbled out and I was to say the least shocked. I winced in pain as my elbow hit the paved driveway.

“Ouch! What the heck Jason!” I yelled from my new spot on the driveway. I sat up and grabbed my elbow that was now covered with bright red marks and scratches thanks to my VERY unwanted fall. I reached out my hand for someone to help me up only to be met with my brother’s giggles. I glared at him as he reluctantly extended his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled hard making him fall onto the pavement as well. 

Ty rolled his eyes at us and exited the car making sure his sketchbook was still tucked under his arm. My twin sister, Ivy, came out next with an amused expression. I glared at her and kicked her shin only to hurt myself more hitting her shin guard.

Jason had golden brown hair that was styled with spikes and bright blue eyes similar to my own. He could have been my sister’s older self except for the blue eyes and the fact that he was a boy not a girl. 

My other brother Ty or Tyler could have been a younger me if he was a girl that is. He had black windswept hair and blue eyes that sparkled when he was excited or drew something he was really proud of.

Jason was the sporty one like my sister and was in fact on my sisters soccer team. He was also the oldest of the four of us kids by a year him being thirteen and all, while Ty was the youngest by a few months and eleven. Ty in his looks and personality was exactly like me, almost anyway. He wanted to be an illustrator while I wanted to be an author. We decided we would one day work together and he would illustrate my books.

Ivy and I may be twins but we looked nothing alike with the exception of our facial features. She had warm brown eyes and thin but beautiful eyelashes, she had long golden brown hair like Jason that went just past her shoulders and which she always kept in a ponytail. Ivy was the splitting image of our dad, but instead of boasting about her beauty she was always trying to hide it. She played soccer on the all boys team and absolutely despised it when one of them called her pretty. She hated the fact that they thought they were better players because she was a girl. She was second oldest because she was four minutes older than me. We were both twelve.

I on the other hand was an exact replica of my mother, with my bluebell eyes, longer black hair, and thick eyelashes. My hair was a little past my shoulders like my sisters, but I kept mine in a high ponytail, unless I was at home. I was third oldest. 

“You’re no fun.” I groaned. 

She just giggled and walked over to where my brothers were arguing about who got the biggest room. 

“Iris and I will be getting the biggest room.” Ivy said with a sly smirk. I walked up behind her and nodded my head in agreement. They groaned, hung their heads and began trudging up the steps to our new house. They didn’t put up much of a fight because there were two of us in a room and only one of them, but had it been anything else we might have been here for a while.

Ivy turned and went up next leaving me no choice but to follow her. I stepped through the door expecting a grand staircase and a chandelier, but the house looked as ordinary as they get. There was a simple staircase leading to the upper floor just ahead on the right. There was one door on the left leading to the kitchen and one on the right leading to the living room that had the big window I saw outside. Then past the staircase was a hallway that lead to the only downstairs bedroom besides the three bedrooms upstairs and the bathroom which was also down that hall.

The boys raced up the stairs to pick from the smaller rooms leaving mom, Ivy and me downstairs seeing as our rooms were a secure pick. My mom getting the one on the ground floor and us twins getting the largest room upstairs. 

“Girls I need you to get your brothers and unload the car please.” My mother said as she disappeared down the hall to inspect the her new bedroom. Ivy bolted up the stairs to collect my brothers while I zipped outside to get the boxes of things we had taken with us from New York. 

By they had come downstairs, I already had Ivy and my stuff plus some of mom’s boxes in the living room waiting to be unpacked. Ivy apologized for taking so long but the boys had continued to argue of what room they would be getting, completely ignoring her in the process and it had taken her a while to knock some sense into them. Jason would get the smallest room seeing as he never seemed to be in there for anything but to sleep and Ty would get the second biggest so he would have room for his desk and art wall. Ty’s art wall was amazing, after he drew something he would pin it up on one of his walls. In New York at least two of his bedroom walls had been covered in drawings.

After she told me who would get what she began taking our boxes to our room to unpack. My brothers who had just run downstairs almost tripping over themselves shoved past me to get the rest of mom’s boxes and their own from the car. I followed behind them so that I could get the boxes for the kitchen and the living room. 

The boys got two boxes each and stumbled back up to the door and I silently counted down the seconds for the loud bang I would likely hear. Just as I reached one I heard a bang followed by a yelp that was followed by a groan. I smiled and continued my way to the car. I pulled out my mom’s box of china and slowly walked toward the front door. That is, until something ran into me, knocking me and the fragile box I was carrying to the ground. I landed with a great thud onto the same driveway I had fallen on earlier and groaned at the sheer irony. The box somehow landed near my foot. I stood and looked at the box in horror my mom would kill me if anything was broken. When I looked over to see who had knocked me down, I saw a boy on a skateboard. Typical.

Deciding to ignore the boy for now, I rushed to pick up my mom’s china which lay slightly scattered on the driveway. I glared at the boy standing before me as I checked for any damages to the china set. I was seriously thinking I wanted to kill the boy who had just made a mess of the fragile china that had been collected in my family for years. My mother was very proud of the collection and I did not want to be the reason one of the HUNDRED DOLLAR pieces broke. When I finally stopped glaring at the boy and continued to examine the china I immediately noticed the broken teapot. I glared at him again with even more intensity and anger.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sooo sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going an-” I cut him off before he could say more.

“You are going to buy me superglue so I can put it back together before my mother notices!” I seethed at him. “When my sister finds out, she’ll kick you into tomorrow. She’s one of the best players on the soccer team you know.” 

“I didn’t mean to…” he stammered. 

“I don’t care if you meant to or not!” I yelled, “you did it!” Before the argument could go any further, he ran away and returned a few moments later with the superglue and another boy. Another one seriously. 

“I’m Nico.” He muttered as he followed the other boy to where the broken teapot lay on the ground. I nodded at him. He was wearing a black hoodie that said ‘I like the color black got a problem?’ I pegged him for the gothic type immediately.

Just as the three of us were putting the teapot back together, my mom walked outside where boy number one was hastily trying to glue the pieces back together and me telling him to slow down before he made it worst.

“Is that my china teapot?” She screeched. She was staring helplessly at the broken teapot with the saddest face that made my stomach churn with guilt. We were all staring at each other before I heard boy number one get up and explain what happened.

“I was on my skateboard and I ran into her when she had the china box in her hand. We tried putting it back together.” I watched as he carefully picked up the broken teapot and showed her how we had tried to glue it back together.

My mother just smiled sadly and held out her hands, the boy gently placed them in her hands and took a hurried step back. She closely inspected the teapot before she gave a heavy sigh and walked over to the trash can where she dropped the teapot in the trash. I gasped and covered my mouth. Had she really just thrown away one of her most prized possessions?

When she noticed us staring at her in deep confusion she gave us her trouble maker grin and walked back over to where we were standing.

“Well since that was broken beyond obvious repair, it will now stay in the trash.” She said still grinning ear to ear,

“B-but I thought you would be mad.” I stuttered as I stepped back expecting her to go from grin to frown in seconds. 

“Of course not! I should have gotten it myself anyway so the one to truly blame is myself.” She frowned but it soon turned into another smile. She turned to boy number one and Nico.

“What are your names.” She asked.

“M-my name is Evan Solace.” Evan said now the stuttering one.

“I’m Nico Di’ Silva-Solace.” Nico muttered.

“What lovely names.” My mom said as she took the unbroken china from my hands. She gave us one more dazzling smile before she went back inside.

I looked over to Nico and gave them a smile. “My name is Iris West.” I glared at Evan before I followed my mom into the house. That was the start to a very strong friendship, even with Evan. I said to myself as I helped Ivy unpack our stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We’ve been in school for about a month now and I was very pleased when I found that not only were Nico and Evan in my grade but that I also had three out of six of my classes with Nico and the other three with Evan on the first day of school. Evan was a cool kid come to find out, he was a total klutz though. He had brown hair and green eyes, that seemed to look just right on him. He was very sweet and funny too.

Nico was awesome. His real name is Nicola though, but he prefers to be called Nico because he thinks Nicola sounds girly. Can’t say I blame him. 

Nicola Di’ Silva-Solace was Evan’s cousin. His mom and sister, Kyoka, died a while back, so he lived with Evan’s family now hence why his surname is Di’ Silva-Solace instead of di’ Silva. He was a pretty dark and gloomy kid. He had black hair and dark navy blue eyes that made people run away with their tail between their legs when he glared at you. People think he’s gothic but he swears he isn’t, I can’t say that I’m not one of those people.

“Hey Iris!” I whirled around to find Evan and Nico running to the cafetiera where Ivy and I’s math class was currently waiting in line for our weird school food.

I shook my head and gave a sideways grin to them. “Your late!” I called before turning back around and continuing my conversation with Ivy who courtesy of my mom shared all my classes. 

Evan smiled and we did our handshake. Don’t ask how it goes it’s really long and complicated. Nico started up a conversation with Ivy, I think it was about spiders? Gross.

“You know people think you like each other right?” Ivy said suddenly with the same amused smirk she had had the other day.

Nico howled with laughter at Evan's beat red face. I glared at Ivy.

“I don’t like Evan that way and you know it.” I told her.

She grinned slyly, “Oh trust me I know.” she looked slyly at Nico then me. I could have rivalled a tomato in color.

“Yeah well whatever.” I said before I turned around with my arms crossed just in time to see Matt Andrews push Carrie Whittle down the steps of the stage that was in the front of the cafeteria that we used for school plays and whatnot.

“Hey! What did you do that for!” I yelled at him. He looked at me with a look that just screamed ‘I’m better than you’. 

“Mind your own business twinsy.” I growled low in my throat. I hated being called that. Then before I could throttle him Nico pulled me into the kitchen part of the cafeteria to get our food. 

Matt, being the immature child he was, stuck his tongue out at me. I huffed and let Nico drag me away. Of course after I stuck my tongue out at him too.

We had pizza for lunch, it was awful. I was pretty sure someone would get sick. We all sat down at the farthest table from the kitchen. Evan looked longingly at his green and yellow pizza.

“Your not seriously wanting to eat that, are you?” Ivy and I said at the same time.

Nico looked up, “That was freaky.” He stated. 

“Yeah it was.” Evan agreed.

“Whatever.” We both said again. 

“Please stop.” Evan said with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, please do.” Nico said with baby seal eyes that in my personal opinion were way cuter than puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” We said. Ok, I’ll admit it was getting a little weird now. 

Ivy looked at me and I looked at her and suddenly we were laughing like maniacs. The bell rang and we all headed out to the courtyard because we were in middle school and didn’t apparently need a playground. Nico went over to one of the tables that sat in the shade and we all followed sitting down and began talking about our day. 

After about three minutes I zoned out and my eyes began to observe students. Elli Jackson was gossiping with her friend Zoe Night. They were alright I suppose. Lily Hymn and Jacob Wilk were chatting away. It was obvious they liked each other. Hestia Hearth was basking in the sun on her rock in the middle of the court yard and Hecate Luminous was picking up some weird looking plants from around the side of the school that was always dark. I looked around for a few more minutes before the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. I bid farewell to Evan and went with Nico and Ivy to our science class.

Mrs. Skye, our science teacher, gave us our assignment before we even walked in the door. We were supposed to be locating the difference between flowers and trees, but we were rudely interrupted by the intercom.

“Can I please have Ivy, Iris, Jason, and Tyler West come to the office?” It said then you could hear the distinct hushed whispers of the office people before it came on again, “I also need Evan and Nicola Solace.”

I grinned at Nico who was glaring at the intercom. He swears he tells them his name three times a week and they still can’t get it right not to mention he hates being called Nicola.

When we got to the office everyone in there had a look of pity and remorse. I scrunched up my face in confusion. What was going on?

A question with an awful answer.

“I am very sorry for the six of you.” The principal assistant Mrs. Jamie said to us but more to Evan. He was her favorite student for some peculiar reason. “Your parents were having a get together at the West’s household when the house caught fire. None of them made it out in time.”

I gasped. I saw Ivy fall to the floor, Jason looked utterly shocked, Ty was crying, Nico got a stony expression, and Evan looked absolutely miserable. I didn’t even know I was crying until Ivy wiped my tears away and gave me a bone crushing hug that sent us falling to the floor. I just sat there looking into Mrs. Jamie’s eyes looking for some indication that she could possibly be lying, but all I saw was remorse and sympathy.

“What are we gonna do now?”

“You’ll be staying at Lolliann’s Orphanage until your adopted or old enough to live on your own.” Mrs. Jamie answered.

“Your lying. There not dead.” Nico told her in a voice that made you want to cower in fear. She flinched and focused her attention on him and sighed.

“I really wish I was. Now come along to the car. You’ll be leaving school for the rest of the day” I felt like I was in a movie where the main character gets awful news and then embarks on this journey, but this wasn’t a movie it was all so depressingly real. 

We all moped dragged and feet and hung our heads all the way to the car on the other side of the school. Nico glared at anyone who dared to look at him. I think it was harder on him then the rest of us, having lost his family once already.

The entire drive to my house I couldn’t help but feel there was something important I needed to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp...let me know what you guys think! I'm kinda nervous so good feedback and criticism is super duper ok! Thanks for reading!


End file.
